The Oasis, Where the Siren Dwells
by Kampe
Summary: The Earthbound Ghost's sequel. Ariel has landed in the Kane's dining room, the Spirit close behind. Of course, it cannot be just a vacation. She must find the Ankh Coffin, a relic known by names such as 'Ark' and 'Cup', lost in Egypt's deserts. Meanwhile, Sadie does not trust her, Carter's secrets have secrets, and Setne wants this coffin more Ariel does. Just perfect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles or the Percy Jackson series, they both belong to Rick Riordan. I am not making money off of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! This is the sequel to 'The Earthbound Ghost' which is a one-chapter story. I advise reading that one first as it introduced the characters for this story. I own the poem.**

**Welcome back to all of those who have read the Earthbound Ghost, I hope that this lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Extra thanks to Dragonsatan for PMing me and reminding me about this story.**

**Snowyh2o-****Glad you enjoyed it! I took my time with the update, sorry about that. Do not worry! I am back! The cliff-hanger will be resolved, and your questions answered! Just give it a while and ten thousand plus words...  
Thank you, I hope you enjoy the continuation.**

**PaintedMusic-****Thanks! I am glad that she turned out alright. She is actually my second main-character OC. The others are all minor, or dead. Please enjoy the story!**

**totalfangirl734-****Thank you! I hope that you enjoy the continued story!**

**violleet-**** Thanks! I really hope that you like the rest of the story.**

**Guest-**** Thank you so much! I hope that you return to read the rest of the trilogy. I am really happy that you enjoyed it! Thanks once again!**

**Dragonsatan-****Thank you so very, very much! As I mentioned, if you had not reminded me about this story it probably would not have been continued for months. So thanks again. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**yourguestreviewr-**** Thanks so much! The complements you left on my stories really brightened my days (and still are months afterwards). I am incredibley happy that you hold me in such high regard. I hope that you read this new story and enjoy it as you did the last one. I really, really thank you.**

**The 'Of Seas and Sands' Trilogy- Story II**

**The Oasis (Where the Siren Dwells)**

**Heat hazing  
A shimmer of gold  
Water sparkling under merciless sun  
Arching trees sagging  
Forming forgiving shade**

**Little splashes  
In still sapphire sheet  
Gentle refrain rising  
Through arid air**

**Deep in the desert  
The Siren plays  
Her search forgotten  
Her mind at peace  
But brother's heart  
Lays not to rest  
Darkness creeps  
To guiltless heads**

**O' gentle Siren  
With voice so pure  
Sing the light  
For all to hear**

**Chapter 1-Impossible (-ish)**

Ariel was falling.

Up? Down? Left? Right? She had no clue.

She was falling.

It was dark.

It was silent.

The void rung in her ears noiselessly, the black brightening her vision without light, and she fell.

But gravity never took hold.

Ariel's head spun, her heart throbbed wildly. Panic engulfed her, consuming her hope and plunging her deeper into the abyss. Soothing words drifted to her ears, a familiar masculine tone. Arms pulled her into a comforting hug. The girl barely registered her brother's presence, too busy screaming as horrors pierced her mind. Moisture stroked her skin as mist began to surround the siblings. Ariel watched through hazy eyes, blinking with heavy eyelids. Waves crashed in her head, comforting the harried girl. Dark, cynical thoughts still lurked at the back of her mind, trying to grow back to a roar. They soon entered a diminuendo allowing the peace to overcome her doubts. Ariel began to drift, her mind finally tranquil. The sound of lapping water eventually soothed her into a deep slumber.

Her brother stared down at her, a rare smile on his face. For a moment, he was now. Not then, with them, but now with the sister he would not fail. Not like he had the others. A gentle grin tugged at his sorrowful eyes, allowing the beam to cover his entire face. A soft sigh left his lips as he ran one hand through the mist. Humming a quiet lullaby, he let his mind fall back into darkness.

The two figures glided through the haze, passing the ravages of Tartarus untouched. Unable to stop himself, but wishing to let his sister rest, the male let a discreet sound be pulled from his lips.

_"Carter."_

The whisper echoed throughout the pit, a small noise that startled every monster. It took seconds for that shock to turn to fear, by which point Chaos had lost control of the pandemonium. As he heard their shrieks of fright, the brother let a smirk creep onto his face. A little chuckle burst from his mouth, the noise resonating to the ears below. The anarchy exploded with chaotic force while the man's name was murmured as a warning.

The Eye of Horus finally glowed a brilliant gold, stretching across dimensions to deliver the signal.

Far away, Carter Kane stared wide-eyed with shock. He barely felt the hand on his shoulder or the frantic yells in his preoccupied mind. His staff and wand clattered to the floor, a muted sound to the Pharaoh's ears. He swayed violently, visions flashing into his waking-dreams.

_DarkDarkDark. So Dark. A thick, red liquid flowing through his hands as he drank eagerly. A frozen, biting laugh squawking as it pierced his tangled thoughts. A screeching liquid fell into his throat, ruining the temporary pain relief. WaterFire. PainPainPain._

Carter bolted, rushing from the room as his stomach churned. Bashing his way through stunned initiates, the Pharaoh flew into his chambers. Taking a moment to lock the door with shaking hands, the young man hurled himself at the bed. Curling up into a tight ball, the male Kane clenched his fists before allowing the memories to enshroud him.

_Screams, from a raw throat, sliced through the air. Down the oesophagus a snarling substance trickled. WaterFire. Coughs wracked the body, fire raging through. Maniacal laughter and whispered words filled the darkness. A sharp crack echoed throughout the pit, aggravating old wounds and bleeding ears. The whip struck like a viper and the body tugged uselessly at the chains. Electricity surged through water molecules, there was nothing but pain._

_PainPainPain. SilenceSilenceSilence. AloneAloneAlone._

_Thoughts strung together in threes, single words tripled to explain a feeling. The mind blurred with the quiet, with the desolation. Another part, a dead part, of the mind whirred into life. A hand begun reaching for a pocket; chains came loose in a blink of an eye. The body swayed automatically and feet began to move. A silhouette loomed before the figure, a familiar cackle tearing through the gloom. A sword rose, glowing an eerie bronze. The arms stirred, organizing themselves with the legs to create flowing dance. The larger body fell with a thump, silence reigned._

_Monsters skulked through the endless night, careful hidden from the figure. The lithe frame stalked like a cat and the darkened eyes pierced the dusk. A smirk grew on the face, a merry little tune pouring out._

_The figure walked._

_The monsters ran._

_It was sunny. Light shone down from the sky, rays lighting the scuffed earth. A growl rumbled through the figure, the eyes clenching against the light. Almost unconsciously, a hand flicked gently. Dew began to soak the bare chest, providing a much needed chill. The sun seemed to darken, the shadow of death hovering over it. The figure finally opened the eyes. White wisps floated around him, gliding in a complicated waltz. Laughing with delight, the figure clapped the hands._

_The mist spread, creeping over magnificent cabins and worn buildings. Campers stopped to stare, some muttering prayers, others gawking in shock._

_They all heard the giggle that soared through Camp._

_None saw the bright-eyed ghost and his inane smile._

_Fog flowed in and soon there was nothing for them, or Carter, to see._

The male Kane gasped, eyes flashing open, only to once again stare into space.

_Two figures, one wrapped in the others embrace, were enshrouded by vapour. A voice crept into Carter's mind, an old and weary tone on a young adult._

_"The Fates have sent us to you Carter, best be prepared. I'm going to need your held now more than ever."_

_Sea-green eyes gazed into his, a clear reminder of who he was talking to. Carter nodded solemnly, just as the mist disappeared. Black and grey whirred, colours forming, sounds under composition, and smells weaving intricate simplicities. Noises thundered into Carter's ears, colours assailed his eyes and smells besieged his nose._

Loud voices pounded on the door, anchoring Carter to the real world. In a trance-like state, the Pharaoh watched the molecules drift by and the dust-motes disco. He thought back to the eyes, the impossible eyes belonging to a dead man.

Impossible.

Carter chuckled to himself quietly, his head shaking gently.

That was Perseus Jackson did, was it not? The Impossible?

**If you are reading this from the Earthbound Ghost, please search '****The Oasis, Where the Siren Dwells' for the actual story that I will update. Thanks for reading!**

******Thank you to everyone who favourites this, follows this, reviews this, or reads this story.**


End file.
